Tanpa Judul
by DeeValerya
Summary: No Summary. Just check it out . Tentang bagaimana Sasuke memperlakukan Istri dan Anak-anak nya. READ AND REVIEW :D.


**Disclaimer : Naruto adalah hak milik dari om Masashi Kishimoto, Fiction ini murni milik saya *LOL*, Apabila diketemukan kesamaan jalan cerita … percayalah bahwa itu murni ketidak sengajaan dari saya.**

**WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lain nya, Crack Pairs.**

**Enjoy ^^**

**#VALE**

* * *

><p><strong>Tanpa Judul<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Selamat pagi . . .!"_

_Wajah cantik Ibu menyapa ku bak sinar mentari pagi yang cerah. Ia tersenyum, Cantik . . .!._

_Satu-satu nya wanita yang mampu membuat ku untuk tersenyum dan tertawa, di luar kebiasaan ku yang mungkin di turunkan oleh Ayah._

"_Selamat pagi . . .!" jawab ku._

_Tangan halus nya dengan cekatan menata piring di meja tempat kami makan. Aku menghela nafas panjang, untuk kesekian kali nya aku harus melihat senyuman palsu Ibu. Meski senyuman itu selalu menyejukkan untuk di pandang namun aku tau apa yang sedang berada dalam fikiran ibu._

"_Ryuu-kun! Cepat makan makanan mu, dan segera berangkat ke Akademi, kalau kau tidak ingin Sai-sensei marah dan menghukum mu! Kau tidak akan mau melihat kemarahan ayah mu, bukan?!" ucap nya dengan gaya khas nya. Ibu ku memang agak berlebihan akan suatu hal, terkadang ibu sangat menakut kan jika sedang marah._

_Dan sejak kapan Paman Sai bisa marah? Yeah . . . Ibu ku memang unik._

_Tapi aku menyayangi nya. . . _

**NORMAL **

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun!" Sapa wanita pirang yang tengah menyuapi balita berusia sekitar 9 bulan di samping nya.

"Hn" jawab nya singkat kemudian mendudukan dirinya di tempat dimana ia biasa duduk sebagai kepala keluarga.

Tak ada ekspresi apapun yang keluar dari wajah tampan nya.

Ya! Sasuke masih tetap tampan namun setiap lekuk tubuh dan wajah nya lebih berisi sekarang, rahang yang tegas dan ekspresi dingin masih menguar dari diri pria yang telah mempunyai 2 anak itu.

"Ino! aku . . .!"

Belum sempat pria itu menyelesaikan perkataan nya, ia urung untuk mengatakan hal itu begitu tau bahwa sang istri sudah melambaikan kedua tangan dengan senyuman yang mengembang dari bibir tipis nya.

"Aku tau Sasuke-kun! Kau harus melatih tim mu khan? Dan akan pulang tengah malam bukan? Aku mengerti! Jangan lupa istirahat!" ucap Yamanaka oh tidak! Bahkan dia bukan Yamanaka lagi, namun sekarang ia adalah bagian dari Uchiha. Uchiha Ino.

Sasuke mengangguk, dan kembali melahap makanan nya.

Tak ada suara selama acara makan pagi itu berlangsung, hanya celotehan riang Ino yang sedang membujuk Putri kecil nya, Hana untuk memakan makanan nya, sesekali wanita itu akan tertawa mendapati ekspresi putri nya yang mirip sekali dengan diri nya. Berambut pirang dan mata seperti sang ayah.

Uchiha Ryuu, menatap ibu nya sedih. Usia nya 8 tahun, namun dengan kepandaian yang mengalir dalam darah Uchiha yang ia miliki, anak itu sudah mengerti apa yang telah terjadi dan dirasakan oleh sang Ibu.

Ia marah. Marah sekali pada ayah nya karena telah membuat ibu nya seperti itu!

Ia ingin menangis, mata onyx pemuda kecil itu tengah berkaca-kaca. Namun, seorang Uchiha tidak dilahirkan selemah itu bukan? itu adalah perkataan sang Ayah!.

Uchiha tidak pernah menangis, Seorang Uchiha harus kuat, dan tidak ada kata lemah.

Kedua tangan mungil nya mengepal kuat, "Aku … berangkat!"

Tanpa memandang kedua orang tua nya, bocah itu berlari pergi, melewati pintu dapur dan kemudian membuka pintu rumah nya untuk segera berangkat ke Akademi.

"Ryuu-kun!" Panggil Ino pada putra nya, namun sia-sia. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Menatap suami nya kemudian sang putri yang membalas tatapan sang ibu dengan celotehan ceria dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke udara.

"_Buu …. Buu! Aaa!" _celoteh nya, disambut dengan gelak tawa Ino yang menyambut kedua tangan sang putri.

Seulas senyum nampak menghiasi wajah Pemimpin Clan Uchiha itu sekarang.

"Cepatlah besar Hana-chan! Temani ibu mu yang kesepian ini!" gemas, ia menjawil lembut pipi chubby putri nya.

"Sasuke-kun! Aku sudah siap kan _bento_ untuk makan siang mu nanti! Hari ini aku akan ke rumah ibu untuk menitipkan Hana-chan kemudian menemui tim ku! akan ada misi untuk ku. Kalau kau tak keberatan tolong luangkan waktu untuk anak-anak selama aku dalam misi. Ryuu-kun sudah tau aku akan berangkat hari ini!" ucap nya ceria.

" Maaf tidak memberitahumu! Tak banyak waktu ku untuk sekedar berbincang dengan mu!" wanita itu menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian tersenyum ceria. "Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku!"

"Hn~!"

Ia menjawab singkat, mengambil _bento_ makan siang nya dan berangkat ke akademi.

"Huuft~!"

Setetes air mata meluncur dari aquamarine indah nya. "Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, dan tak pernah mencoba mencintaiku, bukan? Uchiha Sasuke!"

**RYUU's Academy**

Bocah kecil itu hanya memandang dedaunan kering yang berguguran satu demi satu dari pohon nya, kedua tangan mungil nya ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepala nya yang ia topangkan pada kedua paha nya.

"Ryuu! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak masuk kelas paman Sai?"

Tanya pria pirang yang berdiri di hadapan nya. Sang bocah hanya menggeleng lemah tanpa memandang pria yang notabene adalah ayah angkat nya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak mau bercerita pada paman?"

"Hn~!" jawab nya singkat.

Naruto menahan tawa nya, bagaimana bisa sikap bocah ini mirip sekali dengan sang ayah! Oh tentu saja! Dia anak Sasuke, tapi anak ini benar-benar mirip dengan Sasuke kecil, tatanan rambut, tekstur wajah, dan warna kulit. Tak ada sumbangan dari Ino sedikit pun yang terlihat dari bocah lelaki ini.

"Aku Hokage di sini! Dan kau wajib menjawab pertanyaan ku Uchiha Ryuu! Tak biasanya kau akan membolos dari pelajaran sensei favorit mu! Apa yang terjadi jika Ayahmu mengetahui hal ini?" Naruto kemudian mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah anak angkat nya, tangan kekar nya mengacak gemas rambut anak kesayangan nya.

"Ada Paman! Paman pasti membela ku! Bukan begitu?"

"Ya! Tapi jika kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi hingga kau membolos!"

Jawab sang Hokage enteng. Melipat kedua tangan di dada, Hokage muda nampak memasang wajah serius.

"Ibu! Ayah!"

"Ada apa dengan ibu dan ayah mu?"

"Aku lelah melihat ibu selalu memasang senyum palsu itu, paman! Ibu nampak ceria tapi aku tau apa yang sebenar nya terjadi pada nya. Itu semua karena Ayah!"

Onyx bertemu Biru Saphire milik sang Hokage, ada sebuah rasa sakit di dalam diri bocah kecil itu yang Naruto tau dari tatapan nya. Ia membelai pelan pucuk rambut putra angkat nya. Sifat anak ini lebih rapuh berlawanan dengan sifat keras yang di miliki Sasuke.

"Apa yang ayah mu lakukan? Apa dia memukul ibu mu? Apa mereka bertengkar?"

Ryuu menggeleng lemah. "Ibu kesepian! Aku tau itu! Bagaimana ibu memandang foto pernikahan nya dengan Ayah, dan tak jarang aku melihat Ibu menangis di kamar nya. Ayah selalu sibuk dengan training nya, sibuk melatih kemampuan nya hingga tengah malam, aku belum pernah sekalipun melihat Ayah menggendong Hana-chan atau sekedar bercengkrama dengan nya! Aku tidak perlu semua itu dari ayah tapi . . . Ibu dan Hana-chan memerlukan ayah, paman!"

Haaah~ Naruto mendesah pelan. Lamunan nya kembali mengingat peristiwa beberapa tahun yang lalu bagaimana Sasuke meminta Ino untuk menjadi Istri nya.

"_Menikah lah dengan ku, Yamanaka!" Ucap nya dingin._

_Aku disana saat itu, jika aku yang menjadi Ino! pasti aku tolak mentah-mentah ajakan itu! Teme! Benar-benar sudah frustasi mungkin._

_Sakura terdiam melihat kedua nya, namun tersenyum kemudian. "Terimalah, pig!"_

_Aku benar-benar tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat itu, mungkin dia sudah benar-benar melupakan sosok Sasuke sebagai cinta pertama nya, dan sempat mengajak Ino untuk menjadi rival nya dulu. _

_Buktinya, Ia sudah membawa Gaara ke hadapan orang tua nya._

_Ekspresi Ino sendiri, . . . _

_Ia terbelalak namun dia cukup bisa menguasai diri nya. Ia mengangguk kan kepala nya, tanda bahwa ia menyetujui ajakan Sasuke._

_Aku tau Ino masih benar-benar mencintai Sasuke._

_Ku pikir semua berjalan dengan baik, Ino tak pernah menampakkan raut kesedihan atau apapun di depan kami. Apa yang ada di pikiran mu, Sasuke?! _

"Paman? Kenapa kau melamun?"

Ia terhenyak, menyunggingkan senyum nya kemudian membelai lembut kepala putra Uchiha. "Tidak apa-apa, nak! Aku akan bicara pada Ayah mu! Dan Kau! Kembali ke kelas mu!"

"Hn"

Bocah kecil itu berlari menuju kelas nya, perasaan nya sudah sedikit lebih baik setelah bercerita pada paman Hokage nya.

Naruto hanya terpaku memandang siluet putra angkat nya yang mulai menjauh.

"Ada apa dengan mu, Sasuke? Kau benar-benar bahagia saat kelahiran Ryuu saat itu dan aku juga tau betul kau lebih bahagia saat Hana-chan lahir! Haah~"

Dengan kedua tangan nya Naruto merapikan jubah kebesaran nya sebagai pemimpin tertinggi di Konoha.

Ia memutuskan untuk bicara dengan sahabat nya itu nanti malam. Sedikit menjajal kemampuan nya yang telah lama tak ia gunakan boleh juga, pikir nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apa-apaan kau Naruto?! Cihh~_

Sasuke mengusap peluh yang menghiasi wajah tampan nya. Mata nya intens menatap Naruto yang tertawa tanpa rasa berdosa karena tiba-tiba menganggu latihan nya.

"Latihan? Dengan tim mu? Tapi aku tak melihat Sora dan Natsu disini . . .!" Naruto mengedarkan pandangan nya ke setiap sudut tempat latihan dimana Sasuke sering menghabiskan waktu nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Naruto?"

"Duduklah dulu, Sasuke!"

Naruto menepuk-nepuk tempat di sisi kanan nya isyarat agar Sasuke duduk di samping nya. Tanpa menunggu lama Sasuke bergabung dengan nya.

"Jadi?"

"Apa kau ingat 8 tahun yang lalu? Saat Ryuu lahir? Rasa nya itu baru terjadi kemarin, saat kau menggendong nya dengan penuh rasa bangga, dan saat ia berada di gendongan ku! Ia begitu mungil saat itu, tak terasa sekarang ia sudah beranjak dewasa, _Teme_!"

Sasuke mengangguk lembut, pandangan menerawang jauh pada saat itu.

**Flashback **

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Masuklah! Ino membutuhkan mu!"

Perintah Sakura yang khusus datang dari Suna untuk menangani kelahiran anak nya dan Ino, Sasuke menggeleng kan kepala nya, ragu. Ia tak ingin sedikit pun melihat proses persalinan Istri nya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh?! Dia Istrimu! Dia memperjuangkan hidup bayi mu, demi clan mu! Uchiha Sasuke! Turunkan ego mu sedikit saja!"

Seperti nya tinggal di Suna membuat Sakura lebih galak, berbanding 180˚ dengan Ino yang lebih mengendalikan diri dan mengalah pada nya.

"Hn~" jawab nya singkat dan masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana Ino berada sekarang melewati Sakura yang tengah menahan emosi hingga muncul perempatan di dahi nya. "Uchiha Sasuke!"

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti sejenak, tatapan nya menatap lurus dimana wajah wanita nya penuh dengan peluh, satu tangan nya membelai lembut perut nya yang buncit.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ia tersenyum. Cantik. Namun, ego seorang Uchiha yang tinggi lah yang membuat nya urung untuk membalas senyuman itu.

Pria itu mendekat pada tempat di mana sang Istri berada, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kata-kata yang kaku keluar dari mulut nya, namun itu membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri pada diri Ino.

Ino menggeleng lemah, dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajah cantik nya. "Ini benar-benar sakit!" Ia mengelus perut nya.

"Tenang _Pig_! Bayi kalian akan segera keluar, kau dan bayi mu akan baik-baik saja!" ucap Istri Gaara, ia memakai sarung tangan nya, bersiap untuk menolong kelahiran anak sahabat nya. "Sasuke! Kau hanya perlu mengenggam tangan nya! Sebentar lagi, _Pig_! Kau hanya perlu mengikuti Instruksi ku!"

Ino menghela nafas nya panjang, kemudian menghirup nya lagi, mencoba untuk merileks kan tubuh nya, tangan nya menggenggam erat tangan kekar sang suami.

Sasuke ada di sana di saat Ino memperjuangkan hidup dan mati nya demi anak mereka. Ino bahkan tidak menangis meskipun Sasuke tau dia sangat kesakitan, terasa jelas dari genggaman tangan yang erat mencengkram tangan nya.

Dia wanita yang hebat!

Dia pandai menyembunyikan rasa sakit nya, Sasuke banyak mendengar bahwa melahirkan itu sangat sakit, namun Ino masih bisa tersenyum pada nya, walaupun kadang wajah nya nampak menahan sakit.

Dan sampai pada akhir nya, Dengan satu dorongan kuat, juga cengkraman hebat pada tangan nya, Tangisan itu pecah! Bayi nya! Bayi mereka, Ia melihat nya masih penuh darah!

Ia terpaku saat sakura memotong tali pusar yang terhubung dengan plasenta Ino. Bayi nya begitu kecil.

Nampak seulas senyum tersungging pada wajah putri Yamanaka yang tengah mengamati suami nya, untuk pertama kali ia melihat tatapan lembut putra Uchiha itu. Air muka yang teduh dan raut bahagia itu bahkan tak pernah terlihat saat pernikahan kedua nya, setidak nya anak mereka mampu mengikis batu karang yang berada pada diri Sasuke.

"Selamat untuk kalian . . . Dia laki-laki!"

Sakura menggendong bayi nya, hendak menyerah kan bayi berbalut selimut biru itu pada ayah nya.

Sasuke terdiam. Mata nya fokus menatap sosok mungil itu. "Apa kau hanya akan memandangi nya seperti ini saja, Sasuke? Gendong lah Putramu!"

"Hn~!" Sekilas ia mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Ino yang kini tengah tertidur karena kelelahan. Dengan hati-hati ia mengambil putra nya dari gendongan Sakura. Ia takjub, makhluk sekecil ini adalah bagian dari diri nya, hal yang tak pernah sedikit pun terpikirkan oleh nya dulu.

"Akan kau beri nama siapa?"

"Ryuu! Uchiha Ryuu!" Ucap nya Bangga.

**End Of Flashback**

"Tentu saja aku mengingat nya! Lalu?"

"Apa kau mencintai Ino-chan?"

Cengiran khas pemuda pirang itu menghiasi wajah dewasa nya. "Apa kau mencintai Ino-chan?!"

"Maksudmu apa?" pria itu melancar kan tatapan tajam nya. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu dalam diri nya yang mendorong nya untuk berekspresi seperti itu.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan bicara dengan Ino-chan sebanyak kau berbicara dengan ku, _Teme_!"

Ingin rasa nya Sasuke memukul wajah Innocent sahabat nya itu, tapi . . . pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuat diri Sasuke tertohok.

"Jika kau tak pernah memperlakukan Ino-chan dengan baik, bahkan terlalu sering mengacuhkan keberadaan nya, bagaimana kau bisa mengajak bercinta dan menghasilkan 2 orang anak itu Sasu-chan?! Apa kau pikir menikah itu sebatas berhubungan badan begitu saja? membangun clan mu begitu saja? Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaan istri mu? Perasaan Ryuu?"

Sasuke terdiam mencerna kata demi kata yang keluar dari Hokage muda itu, dia bukan Naruto yang kekanakan seperti dulu lagi! Bukan! dia bukan Naruto yang dulu, ia kini lebih dewasa dan tenang dalam menghadapi sesuatu.

"Ryuu, membencimu!"

Satu pernyataan itu membuat nya melayang kan satu pukulan telak pada wajah sang Hokage.

_**Buug!**_

"Dengar,_ Dobe_! Apa yang kau tau dari keluargaku? Kau bahkan tak mempunyai Istri dan anak seperti ku, jangan mencoba mengguruiku seolah kau pernah menjalani kehidupan seperti apa yang ku jalani! Ryuu tak mungkin membenciku! Kau dengar itu! Dia tidak mungkin membenciku!"

Naruto tertawa, tak menghiraukan bahwa sudut kanan atas bibir nya telah mengalir darah segar akibat pukulan Sasuke. "Tapi dia membenci mu, _Teme_! Membenci mu pada akhir nya nanti karena kau telah menyakiti Ibu nya! Kau! Apakah pernah meluangkan waktu sedikit pun untuk nya? Sekedar bertanya bagaimana dia di Akademi? Atau sekedar bercengkrama dengan Hana-chan? Percayalah Sasuke! Anak-anak mu lebih dekat dengan ku dari pada kau yang merupakan ayah biologis mereka!"

"….."

Tak ada sahutan, Sasuke limbung, ia melepaskan cengkraman nya pada kerah baju sang Hokage.

"Aku mendapati Ryuu menangis dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran Sai tadi pagi. Kau pikir putra mu itu akan melewatkan pelajaran Sai begitu saja? Ryuu marah pada mu karena telah memperlakukan ibu nya seperti itu! Ia selalu mendapati Ino menangis di malam hari ketika memandangi foto pernikahan kalian berdua!"

Wajah stoic itu mulai mencair. Ia tengah membiarkan topeng nya terlepas di hadapan sahabat nya. Ia meremas rambut nya frustasi.

"Aku bertanya padamu, apa kau mencintai Ino-chan? Jika tidak! Lebih baik kau melepas nya daripada mengikat nya dengan hubungan pernikahan namun kau tak pernah menganggap nya sebagai Istri mu! Kau hanya menganggap nya sebagai pelayan mu! Pelayan yang memuaskan nafsu mu, pelayan yang menyiapkan segala keperluan mu, merawat mu, memperhatikan mu! Apa kau pernah membalas kebaikan-kebaikan istrimu itu dengan kebaikan juga sasu-chan?"

Sasu-chan panggilan yang selalu Naruto gunakan saat ia kesal terhadap pria itu.

"…."

"Aku masih berfikir jika kau menikahi Ino-chan karena kau sakit hati Sakura-chan telah menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara! Kau terpaksa menikahi nya karena hal itu bukan, Sasu-chan?!"

Delik sang Hokage pada Sasuke, kemudian melayangkan pukulan nya pada wajah Uchiha dewasa itu. "Ini untuk Ino-chan yang selalu kau sakiti!"

_**Buughhh!**_

"Ini untuk Ryuu! yang selalu menahan amarah nya karena melihat ibu nya yang kesepian!"

_**Buughhh!**_

"Ini untuk Hana-chan, karena kau tak pernah memperhatikan nya!"

_**Buughhh!**_

Ia tak melawan. Hanya terdiam. Kepingan masa lalu terangkai bak roll film di ingatan nya, saat ia meminta Ino menikah dengan nya, saat kehamilan nya, saat kelahiran ryuu, Hana-chan, putri nya yang tak pernah ia perhatikan?

Sasuke megelap darah segar yang mengalir dari pelipis dan bibir nya.

"Aku mencintai mereka meski tak pernah ku perlihatkan Naru-chan!"

"Apa aku harus mempercayai mu, Sasu-chan? Ego mu terlalu tinggi! Jika kau benar-benar mencintai mereka buktikan saja! tak perlu kau berusaha mencari pembenaran akan sikap mu itu!"

_**Buughhhh!**_

"_Damn it_! _Baka_ Naru-chan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau yakin tidak perlu membersihkan luka-luka mu itu dulu, nak?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala nya lemah, ia terlalu lelah untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan kedua orang tua Ino sekarang.

Ia hanya ingin mengambil Hana-chan untuk pulang. Diluar kebiasaan nya.

Tentu saja ayah dan ibu mertua nya itu memandang aneh, apalagi ini sudah tengah malam.

"Kami pulang dulu, Ayah, Ibu!"

Di sepanjang perjalanan wajah tampan yang penuh lebam itu memandang sang putri lembut.

"Ayah tak pernah sekalipun tak memperhatikan mu khan Hana-chan?"

wajah bak malaikat itu membuka mata nya. Tersenyum riang begitu mendapati keadaan dimana ia berada dalam dekapan sang ayah.

"A …. Aaaa …..!" celoteh nya.

Sasuke tertawa "Iya ini Ayah!"

Sama seperti malam-malam setelah ia training. Ia akan masuk ke dalam kamar putra nya kemudian putri nya untuk sekedar memberikan kecupan selamat malam.

_Tentu saja aku mencintai kalian! Bagaimana aku tidak mencintai kalian? Untuk kalian aku tetap bertahan sampai sekarang._

**=U=**

Ino memasuki rumah nya, ia nampak aneh karena melihat jubah Hana-chan yang sudah tergantung di dekat rak sepatu "Apa ayah dan ibu datang berkunjung?"

Ia kemudian melangkahkan kaki nya lebih dalam menuju dapur.

"Ibu . . .!" Teriak Ryuu dari ruang makan.

Mata Ino menatap tak percaya apa yang kini tengah di lihat nya.

"Selamat pagi . . .!"

Suara berat nya terdengar menyapa lembut. Ino tak mempercayai hal yang kini tengah ia lihat, berulang kali ia mengucek mata nya, memastikan ia sedang tidak bermimpi.

"Se … Se… selamat pagi Sasuke-kun!" jawab nya. Ia benar-benar tak mempercayai nya, Hana-chan berada di pangkuan Suami nya? Ryuu terlihat akrab dengan sosok versi dewasa diri nya?

"Apa kau mau berdiri di situ saja, Ibu? Kau tak merindukan Ryuu dan Hana-chan?"

_Sasuke apa? Memanggil ku apa? Kami-sama … apa Kau telah mempermainkan ku sekarang?_

Berjalan mendekat pada Suami dan anak-anak nya, Ino mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Ryuu "Selamat pagi Ryuu-kun!"

Kemudian beralih pada putri cantik nya, yang enggan untuk melepaskan pelukan nya pada sang ayah, "Selamat pagi Hana-chan!"

"Mandi lah, aku akan menaruh Hana-chan pada box nya, dan kau Ryuu, cepat berangkat! Ayah tidak mau mendengar mu bolos lagi!"

"Bolos? Ryuu-kun?"

Bocah kecil itu menggeleng. "Aku berangkat dulu, Ayah . . . Ibu! Aku cinta kalian!" teriak nya sambil berlari keluar, berbeda dengan beberapa hari lalu, hari ini ia nampak bahagia, Ayah nya telah meminta maaf pada nya dan adik nya.

Ia hendak berterima kasih kepada ayah angkat nya karena hal ini.

**. . .**

**INO P.O.V**

Apa yang telah terjadi pada Sasuke? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada nya saat ia training?

Ku hela nafas ku panjang, mendudukan badan ku yang terasa lelah setelah menjalani misi ke Suna pada tepian ranjang.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Sasuke-kun.

"Lelah?" tanya nya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah ku. Duduk tepat di samping ku.

Sumpah demi Tuhan, sikap nya ini malah membuat ku takut. Apa yang terjadi pada mu Sasuke-kun?

Aku memberanikan diri unuk menyentuh wajah tampan nya dengan kedua tangan ku, lembut. Tak kusangka ia akan membiarkan ku melakukan hal ini.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun?"

Ia tersenyum. Kenapa ia tersenyum?.

**Bruughhh ….**

Ia memeluk ku erat. "Maafkan aku Ino!"

Sasuke? Apa?

Tak terasa air mataku mengalir begitu saja.

"Maaf telah membuat mu tersiksa, Maaf telah membuat mu kesepian, Maaf karena aku tidak pernah memperhatikan dan menunjukkan cinta ku pada kalian!"

Ia menenggelam kan kepala nya dibahuku. "Maafkan aku! Jangan pernah menganggapku menikahimu karena rasa sakit hatiku kepada Sakura. Aku mencintai mu Ino! aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk menikahi orang yang tidak pernah ku cintai! Sikap dingin ku . . .! ego ku ….! Maafkan aku!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Ia nampak rapuh, mirip sekali dengan Ryuu yang sering menangis di pelukan ku.

Sama seperti saat menenang kan putra ku itu, ku usap lembut punggung nya. "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Aku tau! Meski aku kecewa atas sikap mu tapi . . . aku tau! Saat kau pulang training, Kau menghampiri kamar Ryuu-kun dan Hana-chan! Kau menggendong dan menenangkan Hana-chan saat ia terbangun pada malam hari! Dan meski kau tak pernah menunjukkan bahwa kau menyayangi ku! Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun! Sungguh!"

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukan nya padaku, kecupan-kecupan kecil kurasakan pada celah diantara kepala dan bahu ku.

"Sssaaa … Suuke!"

Desah ku.

"Ijinkan aku melakukan nya dengan cinta, istri kui!"

**TAMAT**

**Well done! Fict macam apa ini? Disela-sela mencari inspirasi untuk UCHIHA malah mendapat inspirasi macam begini. Dan saya bingung memberi judul jadi … ya ga berjudul.**

**Read and Review needed. . . thanks a lot untuk review nya di Fict UCHIHA. Jadi semangat nulis nya hehehehe ….**

**#VALE**


End file.
